


my axe (is my buddy)

by anongore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mental Instability, Psychological Torture, Villain Alexis | Quackity, Vomiting, dont read, if you're uncomfortable with any of the tags above, phil is not in a fuckin good spot rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anongore/pseuds/anongore
Summary: Holding Carl hostage once again, Quackity has the leverage over Technoblade. The power imbalance between them after all these years has finally tipped him over the line. Hurting one who has been hurt so many times before is nowhere near as effective as hurting those that they love most.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	my axe (is my buddy)

**Author's Note:**

> carl.............. u did not deserve this

Low, gentle shushes could be heard coming from Technoblade's corner of the room. 

He stroked Carl's mane lovingly, trying to calm the distressed horse down. He hoped to God that his horse would not have to witness his death. Carl has seen a lot in his days, he really had deserved the retirement just as much as the piglin hybrid.

Here they were together, just like it was always meant to be, only not in the best of situations. The small pillow of hay beneath them was nothing to protect them from the disgusting floor they'd been forced to sit on. They were huddled together, both hoping for some source of warmth despite not being able to communicate it. The trustworthy animal let out a small snort of comfort, nosing Techno lovingly, trying to show the other that he was there.

It was all Techno's fault that they had ended up in this situation. He'd thought that after the last battle with the Butcher Club they wouldn't want to come back. He had been so, so very wrong. Techno hadn't even been aware of Ranboo's presence in his house, taking Carl away at an unreasonable hour. The fear settled deep within him once he woke up to feed his friend, only to find a small splatter of blood spread across the snow. Droplets of the metallic substance had trailed out West, and the so-called God knew that this could only be the result of one group. He assured Phil that he'd be fine to go by himself, that he'd brewed enough potions the night before to be fully prepared to fight all of the SMP if it came down to it. Phil had let him go with a shaky wave goodbye, trusting that his best friend would truly have it under control.

He didn't.

Of course, that only became apparent when Techno had tracked the group down to be met by a certain beanie-wearing man, standing over a tied-up Carl. He'd felt the stress and anger that had built up this morning come to the surface, and he rushed towards the other, only to be met with a swift knock to the head from behind him.

When he'd woken up, his limbs' were restricted by a heavy chain, including a large metal collar around his neck.

He'd spent at least ten minutes trying to rip it off, which only resulted in bruised hands and chipped fingernails. Tears had built up in his eyes out of pure anger, and he sniffled a little as he finally let his limbs go lax, calming down.

Now he was sitting down, his back against the cold, hard wall with his friend's head in his lap. He had been stripped of his robe and crown, left merely with his dress shirt and ripped pants. He felt bare. Underneath all the layers he was just a normal person, despite being very strong. Sure, he was a hybrid, but he was more human than piglin. Contrary to popular belief, the only things he gained from being a piglin hybrid was a weird attraction to gold, anger issues and pig-like ears to match with his pink hair.

A loud giggle knocked him out of his thoughts, one that could only be Quackity. Him and Quackity had never been on the best of terms.

Ah, finally. A face to match with the pompous voice,

"Technoblade! You're not looking too flash, buddy. What's up? You feelin' okay? Sorry for roughin' up your little friend, it's just- Well, you know how it is. Anyways! No need to focus on that, you're here now! Congrats!"

The pink-haired male didn't respond, of course he didn't. He let out a low growl, similar to that of any angry piglin you'd find in the nether. It was cut off with a laugh from the other, and the shorter male stepped closer. Techno bit at their air, threatening the other with something he was sure Quackity would remember the feeling of. Tusks ripping through your skin always was an interesting endeavor. 

"C'mon, Mr. Blade! Always so trivial, honestly. I tried to be polite... Is it because I took your precious Carl? I'll tell ya what, he was a bitch to get over here. I even went to the effort of bringing that fucker a carrot and he bit me." Quackity explained, unconsciously calming Techno down a bit. Thank God the blood on the snow wasn't Carl's. Carl was too good. He didn't deserve that.

"Do you need somethin' from me, Quackity? You're callin' me trivial, but ya dragged out my best horse just to get me to follow ya'. Just tell me what ya' need and I'll be out of here." Techno responded, American-accent thick throughout his words. He straightened up his posture, trying to show that even in the predicament that he was currently in, he could still defeat the other in a fight if required. Of course, it was an empty threat. The chains he was restricted by were far too thick for him to break them, despite his coasting ego.

Quackity held a faux thinking face, before raising a finger with a grin, "Something? From you?" He cackled, sitting down in front of Technoblade, leaning in a bit, "I don't want anything from you, Technoblade. After all these years of you being a dickhead to me, I think I deserve a little pick-me-up, don'cha think?"

The taller male shuffled uncomfortably, letting Quackity finish his monologue.

"Do you remember the first time we met, Technoblade? You put a sword through my neck in the first two minutes of the game." The 20-year-old informed in a sickly sweet voice.

Techno did, in fact, remember that day. He had needed some easy points, ya man gotta get that coin, right? And at the end of the day, he did. He won the tournament and was almost proud of himself. He dragged long, chipped fingernails against his own arm, memories of that day flashing past him.

"That wasn't personal, Quackity. I needed some quick points and you hadn't gotten any armour yet, you would've done the same thing to me if you were in my shoes," He stared the other male down, "Whaddaya want from me, man? Want me to do a lil' dance for ya? Will that give you ya' little pick-me-up?" He questioned sarcastically. He really wanted to get this whole interaction done and over with.

The other shook his head, letting out a curt laugh. "Just some quick points, huh Blade? Is that all other people mean to you, motherfucker?" The axe he was holding crashed besides Techno's head, the sharpness easily allowing it to be lodged into the wall. Techno didn't flinch, but his eyes flickered to Carl, making sure that he was okay. A fake high-pitched voice "Oo, my name's Technoblade, and everyone calls me the Blood God because I'm just sooo much better than the, at everything! Nerd this, nerd that! Not even close! Blah blah fuckin' blah! I'd kill all my friends' if it meant I could get a buck or two!" By the end of his little speech, Quackity was gripping at his hair, tugging it until the corners of his face curled up uncomfortably.

"I'm not like th-"

"Oh? Oh? What's this? Have you finally developed a fucking conscience? Well, I have some news for you, Blade. You're a few years too fucking late."

"Kill me then. I still have all my lives left, I'll simply respawn and come put another sword through your head-" Technoblade started, only to get cut off with another laugh.

"Oh c'mon, I already told you I don't want anything from you. As much as I'd love to drive this knife through your fucking skull, I have something more fun planned." Quackity's smile spread across his face eerily, which made an uncomfortable feeling erupt from within Techno. Whatever this fucker had planned was obviously not going to benefit him in any way. How did he even get into this situation? He knew it was a trap, but he had to get Carl back. God, he could be stupid sometimes. He should've taken up Phil's offer of help, maybe he could've defeated them and taken Carl back safely.

Walking confidently towards Carl, Quackity roughly grabbed one of his hooves and tugged. Carl let out a startled whine of pain, calm and comforting attitude thrown out the window. It was only at this point that Techno got a good look at the animal's body, realising that his knees had been smashed inwards, parts of the bone sticking out as Quackity tugged the horse towards himself. Techno's hand shot up to his mouth in disbelief, gathering and putting things together in his head.

"What the fuck did you do to him, Quackity-?! He's never going to be able to walk again, you sick fuck-" He shouted, thrashing against his restraints. Carl didn't do anything wrong. He'd spent his whole life helping Techno be the best he could be, and now he was being dragged across the room like a helpless ragdoll.

Quackity did nothing but tilt his head condescendingly, "Oh? You don't like watching your friends be hurt, not being able to do anything about it? Real shame, Blade. I thought you might get some joy out of it, y'know," he gesticulated as he babbled on, "'Blood for the Blood God' and all that jazz. Well, not to worry! You know what they do to horses with a broken leg, right?" Technoblade's eyes hardened with the implication, but Quackity made no further move to touch the horse. Instead, he walked over to a metallic drawer, pulling out a box.

Creeping over to Techno, Quackity shoved the box in front of him with a monotonous glance. As the other male looked at the content of the box, he stiffened. Inside were several sets of knives, all different types found in both kitchens and weaponry shops.

"Take your choice, you crazy son of a bitch! We're gonna have some fun, yeah?" He spoke as if they were friends, as if Techno wasn't chained to the wall, as if they weren't about to murder his best friend. The animal he'd do anything for.

Technoblade, also known as 'The Blood God', looked broken. He brought his knees up to his chest, letting out a small noise of panic. If Phil were here, he'd brush Techno's hair and braid it for him til he felt okay again. Phil, Phil Phil PhilPhilPhil. He unknowingly whispered the name under his breath as some form of confirmation that it would all be okay. Quackity frowned as he heard the name, but perked up a little as he remembered something. He propped himself up on his elbow, and helped himself up before reaching out to grab a different box this time, putting it in front of the hybrid.

"I was saving this for later, I'll admit. Tubbo really thought it was going a bit too far, but once he realised how much it would help you realise how big of a dickhead you've been to us he seemed to understand." He nodded towards Techno, as if beckoning him to open the package. It smelled terrible, but Techno recognised it quickly. The stench of a dead person becomes just another scent in your brain when you've been fighting as long as he has.

He reached forward with shaky hands, struggling to undo the tape. Strands of pink hair fell in front of his face as he hunched over, trying to open the box. When he finally ripped it open, he let out a cry of pain and disbelief as he scurried back, the back of his shoulders colliding with the wall. Both of his hands were closed around his mouth, gripping the skin as tightly as possible. Small chunks of vomit slid past his fingers, and he felt the breakfast Phil had made him coming straight back up. The collar around his neck made it impossible to turn around, and he vomited into his own lap, feeling the chunky liquid uncomfortably build up on his pants. He saw Quackity grimace in his peripheral vision, and he felt himself sob as he heaved the rest of the contents of his stomach. 

"Perks of having an enderman on your team! As soon as you left, he teleported to your house and took Phil just as I commanded. Tubbo had been spying to make sure everything played out just right. Great, isn't it?" The shorter looked down inside the box, admiring his own work. He reached into it, causing Techno to start dry-heaving. Quackity felt his hands dig into Phil's hair, yanking the beheaded face from the box. 

He held the man's head up in front of Techno, blood dripped from the severed neck.

Techno screamed, the sound echoing through the room. He'd seen this image so many times before. He'd been the _cause _of this same incident so many times before, only it wasn't Phil. It was never Phil. He remembered something he'd told Phil only the day before,__

__

__'For you, the world, Phil.'_ _

__

__The friendship emeralds still hung from Phil's ears, holding true to his words, 'Until death, Technoblade.' Techno didn't get to ponder any longer, as Quackity tipped over the box, letting Techno's friend's limbs splay out in front of him. Blood poured out onto the floor, and Alex frowned, "Ah, shit. I forgot to drain the blood, sorry man. Didn't have the time! You know how it is-" He cut himself off with a giggle, before picking up a pair of severed hands. He interlocked his fingers with the left and the right hand, and grabbed Techno's face with Phil's hands, almost lovingly. Techno couldn't help but lean into the touch of the familiar feeling, letting out another deep sob as he felt blood drip down his neck._ _

__

__He tried to make eye contact with the unattached head, before realising that the eyes had been gauged out violently. The holes where his pretty blue eyes had once been taunted Techno, reminded him that this was the life he chose to live. He'd tried to escape it with retirement, but he had to face his past in the end. He only wishes that Phil didn't have to take the fall for him once again._ _

__

__"Ph-Phil.." He let out a whimper, his shaking hands lifting to place them on Phil's dead ones. Maybe if he closed his eyes and ignored the stench of death, he could pretend that he was back in his house with his best friend, talking about their old accomplishments in the Arctic Empire. He didn't get enough time to fully envelop himself in the fantasy before the alive man in front of him tore the hands away, and hurriedly stuffed the limbs back in the box._ _

__

__"As much as I'd love to let this wonderful moment drag out a bit more, we have a business to take care of! Right, Techno?"_ _

__

__Ah, yes. The reminder that they needed to kill his other best friend. How amazing. Techno shoved the box of tools back towards Quackity with a snarl, "I don't care which one you use, just get it over with." Quackity giggled with glee, happy that he could choose his favourites. He'd only offered to let Techno choose because he was feeling polite, what a nice guy!_ _

__

__The horse beside them groaned in pain, curling into himself a bit. Techno mentally apologised for all the pain he'd caused this animal over the years, but especially right now. Quackity stood up and walked towards Carl with a jump in his step, humming happily. He had a large butcher's knife in his hand, and Technoblade shut his eyes as tightly as he could as he raised it above his shoulder. Quackity hummed in disapproval, "C'mon Techno. Keep those pretty eyes of yours wide open, I want you to watch this!" He raised the knife again, bringing it down hard into Carl's neck._ _

__

__It made a terrible 'hack' sound as it collided with the horse's skin. The force hadn't been hard enough to fully kill the horse, just enough to make it though a third of his neck. Technoblade stifled a cry as he watched the horse whine for help that he couldn't give. The knife was brought down again, and again, and again, until the horse's head lay separate from the rest of it's body._ _

__

__The blood sprayed out at first, before turning into a dull dribble around Techno's legs, inevitably staining his pants. The horses hooves twitched slightly, the blood still running to the ends of his limbs, not yet aware that his heart was about to stop._ _

__

__To Techno's dismay, Quackity didn't stop there. He reached back into the toolbox, pulling out an incredibly sharp scalpal. He shoved it into the horses stomach, pulling it upwards to let the stomach contents fall out onto the ground. The inner organs spilled out onto the ground, the end of Carl's intestines slapping Technoblade's calf. Quackity pulled it off of him, studying it._ _

__

__"Isn't that weird? Horse intestines are so much thicker than ours, huh?" He spoke calmly as he unwraveled the organ._ _

__

__Quackity took a second to admire the mess beneath him as Techno let out shallow sobs. The squishy yet almost leather-y feeling of the unwraveled intestines in his hands. He gripped them tightly, digging his fingernails into the fleshy organ. Just like a stress toy! He punctured the flesh only slightly, feeling, _understanding _. He would never be closer to Carl than he was right now, feeling the organ still pulsing in his hands. Bringing it up to his nose, he breathed in intensely, savouring this moment. He wanted to remember everything about this day.___ _

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos mean a lot 2 me ....... <3 also this fic was never actually finished but i wrote it in school nd now i just cant be bothered .. L


End file.
